Persona Index
by HellPwnage1337
Summary: After sacrificing his life, Minato Arisato finds a temporary way out of his fate, but that way out traps him in Academy City. How will he cope with Espers and magicians, along with his own personal problems?
1. Chapter 1: some ideas before I start

Persona Index: Intro

A/N: this is just to say some ideas I have about the fiction before I publish them. I would like everyone to comment on some ideas and they're mostly set in stone when I do publish them. I don't own anything.

First is whether I should make Touma a wild card too. It would make sense since he's the main character and his social links would be able to span a larger amount of people since there are more characters than social links out there, but he won't become one until after he loses his memories. Also, Minato and Touma will share several social links too. If he's a wild card I'll probably make 2 different stories telling from Touma's and Minato's POV since Minato won't be in all of Index's story arcs, but Minato's and persona's existence will change the story somewhat on Touma's side

Next is whether changing personas will give Minato the ability to switch esper powers, since personas are Personal Realities personified.

I'm planning to make Touma get transported to Minato's world in order to be in the P4 events after the Star of Bethlehem's destruction.

I'll have Minato be more involved in the Railgun series

I'm planning to have some of Minato's female personas have a crush on him, because it sounds like a funny idea and I want to experiment with it.

I don't know whether to make Stiyl's Innocentius his initial persona or a separate entity

I'm making Touma's Imagine Breaker dragon into a persona, but it'll be sealed inside of him (like Thanatos was for Minato) for most of the story

I also plan on somewhat nerfing Accelerator's reflection and Touma's Imagine Breaker because they are overkill since they will have personas; for example, Accelerator's reflection needs time to recharge once canceled (equivalent of one turn in video game terms) and Dekaja spells can cancel Accelerator's reflection. Also, for Imagine Breaker, any ablility that counts as a physical attack game wise may be immune to Imagine Breaker and I'm not sure whether to have Imagine breaker work on Personas themselves or not, because they are technically part of a human soul and human souls can't be cancelled, so basically Touma's imagine breaker will only work on nonphysical attacks.

Not sure whether to have Esper and Non-Persona magic abilities cost SP or use a different resource.

Here are the planned personas and Arcanas for Minato's Social Links. Personas will be in parentheses. Many are bound to change.

**Fool**: either Kamijou Touma or some group of people; possibly Academy City

**Magician**: Aogami Pierce

**Priestess:** maybe Index

**Empress:** Mugino Shizuri or Kumokawa Seria

Emperor: Sogita Gunha (Hercules)

Hierophant: Kanzaki Kaori

Lovers: Misaki Shokuhou

Chariot: Misaka Mikoto (Nike)

Strength: Konori Mii

Hermit: Uiharu

**Fortune: **Hamazura Shiage

**Justice: **Fukiyose Seiri

**Hanged Man: **Etzali

**Death:** Haruue Erii

**Temperance:** Probably Kihara Kagun/ Bersi if I make him live

Devil: Tsuchimikado Motoharu (Judas)

The Tower: Stiyl Magnus (Agni or Innocentius)

Star: Komoe

Moon: Accelerator

Sun: Saten

Judgement: Fiamma

Aeon: no idea

Lust(or whatever Adachi is in P4 Golden): Kuroko

World: Either Aleister Crowley ,Ollerus or possibly Elizabeth

Here Are Touma's social links if he's a Wild Card:

Fool: Kamijou Faction

Magician: Aogami Pierce

Priestess: Index(Virgin Mary)

Empress: Birdway or Agnese

Emperor: either Acqua of the Back or Tatemiya Saiji

Hierophant: Kanzaki Kaori

Lovers: Itsuwa

Chariot: Misaka Mikoto

Strength: Kumokawa Maria

Hermit: Cendrillon if she turns good in New Testament

Fortune: Hamazura Shiage

Justice: Fukiyose Seiri

Hanged Man: Sherry Cromwell

Death: Himegami

Temperance: Orsola Aquinas

Devil: Tsuchimikado

Star: Komoe maybe

Moon: Accelerator

Sun: Princess Villian or maybe the person on the cover of NT vol. 5

Judgement: Fiamma

Aeon: Misaka Sisters

Lust: Lessar

World: Minato Arisato

So again, Please Review on what you think about my initial ideas on where the story's going and see you soon on the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Misfortune in a New World

**_Persona Index_**

Chapter 1: Misfortune in a New World

**A/N: This is my first story, so please R&R so I can improve and rewrite later. Persona and To Aru Majutsu No Index doesn't belong to me. Sorry for the long wait, but with a decline in motivation and the need to rethink my ideas and Social Links and lack of free time from school caused me to put this off. How do you guys like my rewrite?**

"Speech"

'Thoughts/ internal speech with personas'

(Thoughts in the middle of a speech)

_"Persona speech"_ Won't be heard by others unless summoned.

**_Part 1_**

**_3rd person POV_**

'Emptiness. Nothing but emptiness,' thought Minato Arisato as he floated inside the Great Seal that trapped Nyx. Minato had straight dark blue hair with blue headphones covering his ears. He was wearing a black Gekkoukan school uniform with a red armband that read 'SEES' on it. Minato saw a bright light appear nearby and out of the light, he saw a blonde woman wearing blue clothes.

"Elizabeth- san!"

"Hello Minato. Long time no see."

"Likewise."

"Sorry, but I don't have much time, I found a way on how you can come back to life,"

"Really, but what about Nyx?

"You will leave some of your power here to seal Nyx. It work forever, but for now, Nyx is still weakened from his defeat, so he most likely won't attack any time soon, but on the other hand since some of your power will remain here to seal Nyx, you persona's power be as about as weak as when you started out, so you won't be handle the strain of summoning your stronger personas. You'll just have to work out to get your abilities back."

"So, how do I come back?"

"You will be transported to another world."

"What!?"

"Just think of it as a second chance at life and who knows, maybe you'll find a way to go back to where you belong."

"Okay, if it'll give me another chance to be with my friends again, I'll do it." Minato said with determination."

Elizabeth then waved her hands and a glowing green portal opened in the empty space. Minato started to move toward the portal until he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. "For good luck." Elizabeth said while shoving the now blushing Minato into the portal.

**_Part 2_**

**_Minato POV:_**

I woke up in a dark alley in the middle of the night. I looked around and tried to find a way back to the street. After a while of searching, I finally found the road and I couldn't believe my eyes. Everything looked like it was off of a sci-fi movie. The buildings were futuristic, there were many windmills spinning in the horizon that were most likely powering the city, cylindrical robots were wandering the sidewalks, and a large blimp with an oversized TV showing the news and advertisements dominated the sky. He started to walk down the side walk until he heard a loud yell.

"FUKOU DA!" (Means "Such misfortune" to those who don't really know the series or "Just my luck" if you seen the English dub.)

I reflexively turned around and I saw a boy about my age with spiky black hair being chased by a large group of 7 delinquents. He looked like he needed help so I decided to help him out.

While running after him, I said, "It looks like you need help. I'll take 4 of them and you take the rest."

The boy nodded and we turned around to face the thugs. The one that appeared to be the leader said, "Hey, move it! We have no business with you, just with the little shit over there."

"But you shouldn't gang up on a single person." I said

The Thug scoffed and said, "Well, if you want to die too, don't blame me." And then he charged at us.

They looked like your everyday thugs and I've fought worse without using my persona, so I didn't have much trouble with them. I dodged the first one' s punch and gave him a powerful uppercut to the chin, knocking him out instantly and the second one unleashed a roundhouse kick and I blocked it with my forearm and I landed a straight punch to his solar plexus and the third went down with a spin kick to the cheekbone. I turned around and I saw that the boy beat his half of the goons. That just left the leader.

He said "Well you dealt with my lackies, now let's see you beat me, a level 3 ESPer."

He fired a beam of some kind of energy at the boy.

"What the hell!?" I said flinching from the surprise from the fact that some punk just fired a beam without using a persona.

"Look out!" The boy said and took the blast in his right hand. I heard the sound of glass breaking and when the resulting smoke cleared, he was completely unscathed.

"What!?" Why isn't my ability working?" cried the gang leader as he fired another shot, which met the same fate as the last one. The spiky haired boy ran over to the gang leader and delivered a right hook to the cheek, which knocked him on his ass. I snapped out of my shock and shouted, "Let's get him!"

The boy nodded and we charged against the downed gang leader and beat him mercilessly. God, I miss All-Out Attacks. The gang leader went down for good.

"Let's get out of here before any more of them show up! They usually do with my luck. By the way, I'm Touma Kamijou." The boy said.

"Minato Arisato"

**_Thou art I, and I am thou_**

**_You have established a new bond_**

**_Thou shall have our blessing when thou choosest_**

**_To create a Persona of the Fortune Arcana_**

A Social Link, and a fool arcana one at that. Could Touma be a wild-card too? Also, didn't I max out Fool in my world? That means I must have lost the ones from my world when I came here. _Sigh. _Here we go again. I started to hear footsteps in an alley heading toward us. "Better start running."

**_Part 3_**

We stopped running on a large suspension bridge overlooking a river. "There, we're probably safe now." I heard a single pair of footsteps behind us.

I turned around expecting an even stronger thug, but instead I saw a brown-haired girl in her early teens with an expensive looking tan vest and a skirt. I could have sworn that Touma looked a bit scared.

"Where do you get off protecting those delinquents from me?" she said in a cocky tone.

Touma said, "Let me guess, you took out the ones we ran away from." Wait, she took them out by herself? Then, I remembered the leader who threw a beam like it was nothing and he said something about a level 3 ESPers. Could she be an ESPer too?

"Hey have you seen a railgun before?"

"Huh?" We both said. Why does that sound familiar?

"It uses an electromagnetic current to fire a projectile at Mach 3. It goes something like THIS!"

Then her body started to crackle with electricity. She tossed a coin into the air and flicked it with her electrically charged fingers. FWOOOM! An orange beam of light fired from where the coin was and passed close by between me and Touma.

"Hold on! Wait! I'm just a level 0!" Touma said, panicking.

I used by **_badass_** courage and shouted. " Hey don't just go throwing those things out of nowhere!"

"Hey don't piss her off, she's on a different level from you!" (no pun intended)

"Oh sorry." The girl said sarcastically, "Didn't see you there, now let's see if you can go ahead and make me."

"Maybe I will!"

"So you want to fight huh? Well, I'll take you both on at the same time!"

I reach for my Evoker and put it to my temple and put it to my forehead. I channeled my persona Orpheus.

"What are you doing? Suicide is not the answer. It's not like she's going to kill you." Touma cried.

"Don't think that trying to kill yourself will prevent the pain you're about to receive!" Misaka said as she threw lightning to at my hand to disarm me. Shit, I forgot that Orpheus is weak against lightning. The lightning knocked the Evoker out of my hand before I had a chance to pull the trigger, the pain causing me to land on my ass. Damn, without my evoker, I'm defenseless. If only I could summon my persona without one like that bastard Takaya or Mitsuru during her "executions". I decided to give it a try. I focused on Orpheus as hard as I can, allowing his presence to fill my body and soul. Just then, I saw a blue tarot card with the Fool Arcana painted on one side fall from the sky.

"What is that?" Touma asked

"Finally getting serious, huh?" The girl taunted.

I heard a deep, male voice speak to me.

_If you want power, you can have it._

_All you need to do is to reach out and seize it!_

As the voice instructed, I reached out for the card and grasped it. The card shattered in my palm and the pieces formed into the familiar shape of my Orpheus. I started to grin. I guess the fight ain't over yet. "PERSONA!"

_ "I am thou._

_Thou art I"_

_ "I am Orpheus, Master of Strings"_

Orpheus was a mechanical humanoid with a red scarf and silver hair that was the same style as mine. On its back was a large golden harp.

She launched a large Zionga sized bolt of lightning at us. Luckily, Touma intercepted it with his right hand._ Crash!_ A sound of glass breaking sounded.

"Thanks! **_Orpheus, Agi!"_ **A large fireball exploded near the girl which threw her back, slightly burning her skin. "Not bad, that was at least a level 3 fireball, but too bad, I'm a Level 5! You're strange powers are still no match for mine!" she said as she summoned some more lightning at Orpheus. I learned from the last hit to switch out my persona before I get knocked down again. I started to channel another persona and summon another card. Before it hit, I called out "**_Apsaras!" _**And crushed the card. A blue skinned dancer-like woman appeared, replacing Orpheus.

She said, "_Pleasure to serve you master."_

She took the hit, and I felt most of the attack coursing through my body and I almost collapsed. Damn, being a seal for a god can make a guy rusty.

"Oh, so you got another one of those things, no matter they'll still get beaten, and it looks like whatever damage it takes, you take."

You got that right, but you haven't seen nothing yet!" I summoned 2 cards and I crushed them at one in each hand. "**_Apsaras, Orpheus! : Candeza!_**" I saw both of my personas let out a refreshing light over me. I felt the damage from her last lightning attack heal and I felt as light as a feather, but the healing aura seemed to shatter when it reached Touma for some reason.

Misaka was surprised for some reason. " Could he be…? But Multi-skills don't exist!" she said.

Let's try this! "**_Sukunda!"_** The girl's speed was slowed to a crawl. "What!? Why the hell did I slow down all of a sudden?" she cried out with a hint of fear as she let out some more lightning, and I easily dodged it. "**_Bufu!_**" An icicle shot from underneath her leg and scraped her leg which made her lose her balance and fall down.

"I-Ice too!? My electricity can't flow as well in the cold." It looks like she's weak against ice attacks. I told Touma to do an all-out attack. With my newfound speed I charged straight for her before she could regain her balance. I swung at her when I got close to her and got her in the cheek knocking her backwards and she escaped a second punch by rolling out of the way. She then used magnetism to attach herself on the steel suspensions of the bridge.

"Take this!" She yelled while throwing bolts of lightning in a shotgun-like manner. With my enhanced speed, I managed to only get hit once and they weren't as strong as the first one, so I survived it. Touma used his right hand to block the few heading for him. I heard the voice of the persona Pixie in my head.

_'Let me have a try to.'_

I remembered she resists electricity so I said, 'ok, make me proud.'

I focused on her and summoned her card and crushed it. "**_Pixie_**" A small redheaded fairy with insect wings appeared. The girl shot more lightning and it hit Pixie directly and as I thought it had minimal effect on her.

_"Man, she's weak. She can't hurt me with that lightning."_ Pixie said.

"One of the reasons I chose you for this."

"What? Lightning doesn't work anymore!? It worked fine just a while ago."

"That's because my persona resists electricity."

"What."

"I take on the properties of my persona, and since my persona resists electricity, so do I."

"**_Pulinpa!" _**A screech rang out which made the girl lose her concentration through panic and started to cover her ears. Her loss in concentration caused her to fall down to the ground. I switched over to Orpheus to finish her off. "**_Orpheus, Bash!" _**Orpheus dashed toward the girl and swung his harp at her scoring a critical hit andI ran towards her again to finish her, but when I got close, she screamed "Don't touch me!" A large Ziodyne level lightning bolt struck and hit me before I could switch back to Pixie and strong enough to cause a city-wide blackout. I barely managed to stay conscious, but the lightning made me dizzy. She used the opportunity to run towards me. She put her electric charged hand on my head and said "Do you give up?"

I sighed, "I surrender." I said, "I guess it was foolish to fight you at my weakened state."

"Weakened!? You mean you were stronger before?" the girl said

"Yeah."

I sighed and summoned Apsaras. **_"Dia."_** A peaceful glow enveloped the girl and her bruises and the cut from the Bufu spell were quickly healed.

"Wow you can do just about anything huh. I can't even feel any pain anymore. You seriously didn't hold anything back. I'm still a lady you know."

"You were the one chasing people around with lightning." I said with a smirk while casting Dia on myself too.

"Why did you try to kill yourself at the beginning?"

"The gun wasn't real. It was how I used to summon the beings I fought with. The card thing was new to me

"I wish I could've fought you at your peak."

"I would have won easily if I was at my peak. All I would have to do was to use a persona to resist your lightning and just use physical attacks. "

"Grrr, I demand a rematch!"

"I guess so, but not tonight, I'm pretty tired right now. By the way, I'm Minato Arisato."

"I'm Mikoto Misaka, the 3rd strongest level 5 in Academy City."

**_I am thou… Thou art I_**

**_You have established a new bond_**

**_You shall have our blessing when you chooseth_**

**_To fuse personas of the Chariot Arcana_**

Two in one day. Not a bad start.

"Later Misaka and Touma." I said waving while walking away.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Touma trying to sneak away from Misaka.

"Where do you think you're going?" Misaka asked with a sadistic smile and resumed chasing him around.

"FUKOU DA!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the whole scene. I picked up my evoker and went to look for a place to stay.

A/N: I'm almost done with chapter 2 now and I know that one of you will say something about with the card summoning the evoker will be useless, but I have a plan for Minato's Evoker. I'm also thinking of adding a 4th rank in the persona spells like Agi will go like: Agi, Agilao, Agilaon, then Agidyne and add some skills from other SMT games. I'll also bring in the elements from P1 and the Psy element from the original Devil Summoner too. I'll also need some ideas for personas for the TAMNI cast. I'm planning on bringing back Shinji and STREGA but STREGA won't really be important till the Battle Royale Arc. Also, what resource will ESPer Powers use up because ESPer powers use something else and will Magicians use SP for non-persona spells? For the character sheets, did I get a good enough feel for the characters' stats and skills?

Oh and Minato's about lvl. 3 or 4

Character sheets:

**_Mikoto Misaka:_** LV: 5 (lol) HP: 500 SP: 0 PP(Psi Points): 150

Null: elec,

Res:Water

Weak: Ice

Skills:

Thunder Lance: Medium electric damage to 1 enemy 12PP

Thunder spray: small electric damage to random enemies 15PP

Railgun: severe electric damage to 1 enemy: 20PP

Thunder Storm (the black out causing one): severe damage to 1 enemy: 26PP

Chaser: small strike damage to 1 enemy : 5%HP

**_Toma Kamijo: _**LV:1 HP: 83 SP:0 PP:0

Weak:Slash,Pierce

Skills:

Imagine Breaker: (Passive) nulls buffs and debuffs on self and enemies and nulls healing spells,

High odds of nulling supernatural attacks


End file.
